Défics et OS
by Miss Osaki
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS souvent écrits avec des contraintes de pairing, des mots à replacer, etc. j'ai une légère tendance au Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

La tradition japonaise…

**Bonjour !^^ je sors de mon fandom tsubasa pour poster un peu sur D gray man ^^ Pour celles (et ceux ^^) qui n'avaient pas lu le principe de la défic, ce sont de petites fic (généralement des OS) avec des trucs imposés (oulala c'est très clair ^^ »). **

**J'ai écrit cette petite défic avec des contraintes données par Chibikitsu (allez lire ses fics !). La seule contrainte était d'avoir du Yullen ^^ Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire quand même de Kurofye (cf : tsubasa reservoir chronicle). Je l'ai fait du point de vue de Kurogane au début, ça me semblait plus marrant :p **

- DES NOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHS !!!!!!!! avait sobrement hurlé Komui en voyant apparaître la fine équipe de Tsubasa constituée de Kurogane, sur lequel était délicatement tombé Fye, lequel avait réceptionné Shaolan sur son dos, et shaolan lui-même s'était pris une Sakura en plein sur la tête. Mokona avait atterrit en douceur sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Le tout formait une pyramide peu harmonieuse (et encore moins stable), que Kurogane fit valser lorsqu'il se releva brutalement.

- Saleté de brioche enfarinée ! Où est-ce qu'on est ? gueula le ninja.

C'est à ce moment que toute l'équipe de voyageurs inter-dimensionnels se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Toute la section scientifique observait les nouveaux venus. Sortant de nulle part un énorme talkie walkie, Komui se mit à hurler « exorcistes en renfort ! il y a des noahs dans la section scientifique !!! ».

En à peine une minute, les voyageurs furent entourés d'exorcistes menaçants.

Kurogane dégaina immédiatement son sabre, et fit face au danger. Il se mit en garde face à l'adversaire qui lui semblait le plus menaçant, c'est-à-dire une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, avec un air particulièrement hargneux, et qui maniait un katana. Visiblement, elle était aussi kendoka, et semblait avoir des années de pratique derrière elle. Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard.

Soudain, Komui eu une révélation, sûrement due à un réchauffement de ses neurones (euh… SON neurone) par son béret.

- Attendez ! Ils n'ont pas de stigmates, ce ne sont pas des noahs !

- Oui, mais ce sont peut-être des akumas ! lança un homme roux qui portait un cache-œil.

- Non, répondit un jeune albinos, ce ne sont pas des noahs.

- Mais… si ce ne sont ni des noahs, ni des akumas, ce sont…

- Des êtres humains normaux, oui grand intendant.

A ce moment, Mokona choisit d'intervenir.

- Piuu ! Je vais tout vous expliquer ! lança la boule de poil.

Et il se mit à raconter tout depuis le début à Komui, sous l'œil (et l'oreille !) attentif de Reever, qui voyait déjà arriver les catastrophes, car le récit de Mokona ne manquerait pas de donner des idées au savant fou qui servait de grand intendant.

C'est Allen qui fit le premier pas vers le petit groupe.

- Bonjour, je suis Allen Walker. Excusez-nous pour cet accueil, mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs qui tombent du ciel… ou alors c'est qu'ils veulent nous tuer.

- Mais non, c'est notre faute, notre système d'atterrissage n'est pas encore au point, répondit Fye avec son habituel grand sourire.

Pendant que les délégués-ambassadeurs-décolorés de chaque groupe faisaient connaissance, les deux kendokas n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Visiblement, ils avaient envie d'en découdre, estimant sûrement avoir trouvé un adversaire de même niveau.

- Il y a une salle d'entrainement, je propose un match, lança Kanda à Kurogane.

Le ninja ne pu retenir sa surprise.

- C'est un garçon ?!

Allen failli s'étrangler de rire en entendant cela.

- Arrête de rire, Moyashi ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, je te tue !

_Un peu plus tard, dans la salle d'entrainement, et sous le regard curieux de toute la section scientifique, des exorcistes, bref de toute la congrégation, ainsi que du groupe de voyageurs…_

Kurogane et Kanda, habillés dans la tenue traditionnelle de kendokas, étaient en train d'enfiler leur armure (partons du principe qu'il y en a dans la salle d'entrainement, à la taille de Kurogane ^^ »).

Les adversaires se saluèrent, et entamèrent un combat violent, mais spectaculaire. Ils étaient aussi rapides l'un que l'autre, et enchainaient attaques et parades à un rythme véritablement surhumain !

- Woaaah ! mais comment est-ce qu'ils font ça ? s'écria une fille de la section scientifique.

- Héhéhé, tu ne connais pas le secret des kendokas pour se sentir libres et être plus rapides ? C'est une tradition japonaise, lui répondit une autre scientifique.

- Euh… non, c'est quoi ?

La scientifique se pencha tout près de son amie. Ce geste embêta beaucoup Allen et Fye, qui écoutaient avec intérêt la conversation, car cela les obligea à se rapprocher discrètement des deux filles pour entendre la suite.

- Et bien, avant j'allais à un club de kendo, et on m'a dit que les hommes kendokas ne portaient rien en dessous de leur hakama ! (NdA : c'est un pantalon de kendo, je simplifie pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas^^)

Son amie failli mourir d'hémorragie nasale en visualisant la scène.

Allen et Fye se regardèrent, et un grand sourire de compréhension mutuelle se forma sur leur visage.

Le match se fini sur un ex-æquo qui ne semblait pas vraiment satisfaire Kanda et Kurogane.

Profitant que les deux kendokas se soient bien épuisés en essayant de s'entretuer, Allen et Fye vinrent leur parler (avec la quasi certitude d'en sortir en vie, du moins pour le moment), et avec une très belle synchronisation, ils dirent en chœur :

- Dites, est-ce que vous respectez la tradition japonaise concernant les sous-vêtements ?

La légère rougeur qui colora subtilement les joues des combattants répondit pour eux à la question.

- Très intéressant…

Dans le cerveau d'Allen et de Fye se forma la même idée : pour le prochain combat, il faudrait penser à saboter les hakamas…

**Voila^^**

**Je sais, ma fic fini un peu en queue de poisson, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment la finir autrement ^^' promis, la prochaine défic aura une plus belle chute :D **

**Pour info, dans mon club de kendo, les hommes (enfin, la majeure partie) respectent cette tradition ^^ C'est comme ça que j'en ai entendu parler ^^ **

**En fait, j'ai pensé à cette fic quand mon amie (Chibikitsu) et moi parlions des sous-vêtements de Yuu, dont Lavi parlait dans l'anime (« les sous-vêtements de Yuu sont… ! » « Tais-toi baka ! »). J'apporte dons ma réponse très personnelle à la question : mais que voulais donc ajouter Lavi ?! Et bien, il voulait dire « inexistants ! » ^^ **

**Euh… ben voila, c'était la petite explication ^^ » » Une petite review pour m'encourager à faire mieux ? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma première défic ^^ les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais je prévois une séquestration pour dans pas longtemps…**

Soirée d'anniversaire

- Yûûûûûûûûû !

Le cri résonna dans la tête de Kanda.

- Ta gueule, Moyashi, tu n'as pas besoin de hurler pour me réveiller !

Allen lui offrit un grand sourire « éclatant+sadique ».

- Je ne hurle pas, je parle normalement.

« ent… ent… ent… ent… ent… » fit l'écho dans le crâne douloureux de Kanda.

- Ahah ! s'écria Allen. Tu as la gueule de bois !

- Ouille… j'ai même mal aux cheveux… grogna Kanda (je vous donne ici une traduction, personne ne peut comprendre la vraie signification d'un « grrrumphié »). Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Ah oui, c'était l'anniversaire de Lenalee. Mais ensuite ?

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit… Bon, je me souviens du gâteau, du champagne, du champagne et… encore du champagne, euh… et après c'est le trou noir…

En désespoir de cause, il pria pour ne pas avoir compromis son honneur en se laissant aller, par exemple, à sourire !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir …? Finit-il par marmonner.

- Hum… fit Allen.

*TILT* Kanda devint tout blanc.

- …. Moyashi, qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil dans mon lit, exactement ?

FIN

Voila, c'était très court, comme toujours avec mes fics XD mais ne dit-on pas que les plus courtes sont les meilleures ? (mon esprit pervers vient de s'esclaffer à cette pensée :D)


End file.
